


Key?/Door?

by TalonD



Series: Poetry [4]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonD/pseuds/TalonD
Summary: It's hard letting someone in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> two short poems that relate to each other.

KEY?

Strangers to friends

Friends to more

I have the key

Show me the door

 

DOOR?

Round and round about the wall,

When exactly did we fall?

You without and I within,

Reach the start, begin again.

 

Our defenses built strong, high, and thick,

We've chipped away at mortar, brick by brick.

By every word, deed, glance, and thought,

Realize how truly, deeply, we are caught.

 

Round once more reveals a door,

You, on the other side and I sink to the floor.

I hear the words, you set my mind to spin,

"If I knock gently, will you let me in?"

 


End file.
